


Sweater Weather

by galaxyhosh



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Heart Wenching Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is a good boyfriend, junhui likes fluffy sweaters, soft, too fluffy if i may say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyhosh/pseuds/galaxyhosh
Summary: In which Junhui wants Mingyu to wear comfier clothing so they can cuddle comfortably, and the younger is whipped so he obliges.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> ok lowkey my first fic so im hoping im doing this right- lmao anygays have fun reading this tooth rotting fluff i came up with <33

It was very well nearing the end of autumn, the perfect weather for snuggling up with your loved ones, which was what is happening in a modern homey apartment right the outskirts of Seoul. Kim Mingyu and Wen Junhui were strewn over the couch while the elder's head was buried in the younger's chest. They have been dating for a good three years and despite being at the perfect age to be married, they preferred to take it slow. 

Mingyu was close to drifting off to sleep before he felt a few vibrations on his head that came from Junhui mumbling some incoherent words. "Hm?", Mingyu asked.

Junhui looked up and in the process accidentally hit Mingyu in the jaw, earning a groan from the younger which got ignored. "I was saying, why don't you wear something more comfier in this weather?"

"What do you mean? It's just a t-shirt and some shorts." Mingyu retorted.

Junhui deadpanned looked at him, "exactly, it's autumn, the time for sweaters and sweatpants. And yes, I know you like keeping it stylish but if you wear something softer it's more..." Junhui looked away, muttering the last few words under his breath, seeming to be a bit embarassed at his own thoughts.

Mingyu took Junhui's chin and nudged it so he faced his lover. "Say it Junnie, I won't judge you. You know I won't."

"It's comfier to snuggle with you." Junhui pouted.

It wasn't the answer Mingyu expected, so a crimson red seemed to flourish over his cheeks. "Y-yeah, um, I'll get some comfy clothes then." 

The smaller male giggled, "thanks Gyu." He said, moving closer to boop Mingyu's nose with his own. 

Mingyu nodded, because damn was he whipped for Junhui, it really messed up his heart rate to see his gorgeous face and a natural pout that settled on his face. "Yeah, you're welcome babe." Junhui nodded before lying down his chest once again.

-

"Minghao help me, I need to buy fluffy and comfy clothes." 

Minghao's head shot up, "Why?" And before Mingyu could open his mouth, "and before you say it's because you want to change your style, I know you stay consistent with your style choices so don't try to even say that."

Mingyu sighed at how Minghao could see through his bullshit excuses, "ok fine, it's for Junhui. He wants me to wear comfier clothes so it's more nicer to cuddle me."

"That's both couple goals and puke worthy to me but you do you." Minghao said, looking up from his phone to glance at Mingyu, who stood at his doorway scratching his nape. "But I'll help nonetheless."

Mingyu's embarrassed face lit up before clambering onto the bed and clutched onto Minghao's waist. "Thanks bro."

-

Junhui got home late one night, due to his boss being in one of his moods and decided to prolong everyone's working hours, himself included. So the Chinese male was fatigued, he was hungry, tried and just in need of a good cuddle and Netflix sitcoms.

He sluggishly took off his work shoes and draping his jacket on the hanger before shuffling into the living room, wanting to see his boyfriend. So the scene that Junhui saw was an instant serotonin.

There was Mingyu, sitting in the middle of a pile of their blankets and wearing a fluffy blue sweater with cloud prints. The smell of Junhui's favorite mala soup wafted in the air, which made him forever thankful for the younger as the spicy concoction is quite difficult to make.

"Junnie, rough day?" Mingyu softly called as he peeked out from under the blanket. 

The mentioned boy nodded before walking over to the couch, holding his arms out so he could be cuddled in the embrace of his lover. "Gyu, what's all this for?"

"You said you wanted me to wear something fluffy, so I decided to also set up a cozy night since you told me you were working extra hours tonight, wanted this to cheer you up." Mingyu smiled, canine teeth showing and all that.

Junhui teared up, he felt so lucky to have someone that cared so much about him. Mingyu noticed and came closer in concern, "are you ok?"

Junhui nodded frantically, trying to not scare the younger, "I'm good! It's just, I'm so thankful for you."

Mingyu grinned, "anything," he then bent over the couch grabbing a bag, "also I brought you a matching hoodie so we can be cloud buddies."

Endearing was the word to describe Mingyu. Despite being clumsy, he always had the softest heart. Junhui opened the bag to see the same hoodie that Mingyu had on, except that it's in a baby pink color.

Slipping it on, Junhui looked back at Mingyu, as if asking whether if the jacket looked good on him. Instead of words, Mingyu just look at him adoringly before tackling him in a hug, the two being even extra comfy in their cloud sweaters.

"Gyu!" Junhui screeched before laughing in glee. "I'm hungry so let's eat your amazing cooking." 

Mingyu nodded and laughed as he saw Junhui scrambling over to the kitchen while humming a cheery tune and grabbed a few bowls and cutlery before setting them down and jumping back onto the sofa, seating beside Mingyu who was flipping through the different shows on Netflix.

Before the show could start, Mingyu caught Junhui looking at him. "What're you looking at, Moon Jun?"

Junhui just shook his head, "just thinking about how happy I am right now. In this moment. I love you, I really do." 

Mingyu didn't know how to reply, he was soaring over the sky, heart bursting with euphoria and happiness gleaming from the heart eyes he was giving.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THEN THAT WAS KINDA SOFT. honestly im not as confident in my works but like still loved this idea so much and yes ik it’s summer but shush.


End file.
